sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarodziejka z Księżyca (seria anime)
Czarodziejka z Księżyca (jap. 美少女戦士セーラームーン Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon) – seria anime będąca adaptacją popularnej serii mang Czarodziejka z Księżyca autorstwa Naoko Takeuchi. Anime miało swoją premierę w Japonii 7 marca 1992 roku i było emitowane do 8 lutego 1997 roku. Seria składa się łącznie z 200 odcinków, trzech filmów pełnometrażowych i pięć krótkometrażowych. O produkcji Anime Czarodziejka z Księżyca jest koprodukcją TV Asahi, Toei Agency i Toei Animation. Rozpoczęło swoją emisję zaledwie miesiąc po wydaniu pierwszego tomu mangi. Z 200 odcinkami wyemitowanymi od marca 1992 do lutego 1997 roku na kanale TV Asahi Czarodziejka z Księżyca jest jedną z najdłużej trwających serii z gatunku mahō-shōjo. Czarodziejka z Księżyca stała się jedną z najbardziej znanych serii anime na świecieTV Asahi Top 100 Anime Part 2Japan's Favorite TV Anime. Czarodziejka z Księżyca składa się z pięciu odrębnych części. Tytuły serii to Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon SuperS i Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Każda seria przybliżeniu odpowiada jeden z pięciu głównych historii z mangi, przedstawiając tą samą ogólną fabułę i prezentując większość z występujących postaci. Powstało także pięć animowanych filmów krótkometrażowych, a także trzy pełnometrażowe: Sailor Moon R: The Movie, Sailor Moon S: The Movie i Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie. Seria została wyreżyserowana przez Junichi'ego Satō, Kunihiko Ikuhary i Takuyę Igarashi. Projekty postaci powstały pod nadzorem Kazuko Tadano, Ikuko Itō i Katsumi Tamegai, które były również reżyserami animacji. Innymi reżyserami animacji byli także Masahiro Ando, Hisashi Kagawa i Hideyuki MotohashiHitoshi Doi - Sailor Moon staff information. Między mangą i anime wystąpiły zauważalne różnice, w tym radykalna zmiana osobowości Rei Hino, stonowane skupienie się na osobie Mamoru Chiby w późniejszych sezonach, duży nacisk na Sailor Starlights w końcowej serii, zauważalną nieobecność czterech Outer Senshi w sezonie SM SuperS (choć były obecne czwartej części mangi), usunięcie kilku postaci w tym Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon i Sailor Kakyū, wątek rozstania między Usagi i Mamoru oraz włączenie dodatkowej historii w Sailor Moon R (dotyczącej obcych Makaiju), późne pojawienie się Diany w anime, homoseksualny związek między Zoisite i KunziteMark McHarry Yaoi: Redrawing Male Love The Guide listopad 2003, osobowości sióstr Ayakashi i Witches 5, oraz usunięcie Sailor Cosmos. 6 lipca 2012 roku, na wydarzeniu z okazji 20. rocznicy Sailor Moon, Takeuchi, Kōdansha i zespół Momoiro Clover Z zapowiedzieli ponowną produkcję anime Sailor Moon. Seria Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal ma rozpocząć nadawanie 5 lipca 2014 roku z jednoczesną emisją na całym świecie. Momoiro Clover Z również wykona czołówkę do nowej produkcjiSailor Moon to receive anime remake in 2013; Momoiro Clover Z to provide opening theme. Stara seria anime Sailor Moon, która ma się pojawić w kwietniu w japońskiej telewizji, będzie zremasterowana do wersji HD. Emisja ma się rozpocząć 6 kwietnia o 18:00 (czasu japońskiego). Nowe odcinki będą emitowane co tydzień na kanale NHK BS Premium na satelicie. Serie *''Sailor Moon'' *''Sailor Moon R'' *''Sailor Moon S'' *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' Filmy pełnometrażowe *''Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' *''Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' *''Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie'' Opis fabuły Historia zaczyna się na Księżycu (w czasach, "gdy Ziemia i Księżyc były jedną krainą"), w Księżycowym Królestwie rządzonym przez Królową Serenity, matkę Usagi. Zostaje ono zaatakowane przez Królestwo Ciemności. Usagi oraz jej ukochany Endymion giną. Królowa Serenity poświęca swoje życie używając Srebrnego Kryształu dzięki temu jej córka, Endymion, wszystkie wojowniczki i dwa koty zostają wysłane na Ziemię w teraźniejszość, gdzie się odradzają i żyją bez świadomości przeszłości w ziemskich rodzinach. Pewnego dnia Usagi spotyka mówiącego kota, Lunę. Luna ma za zadanie odnaleźć Księżniczkę Serenity i przywrócić jej wspomnienia z poprzedniego wcielenia. Luna objawia przed Usagi jej prawdziwą tożsamość - Czarodziejki z Księżyca. Stopniowo Luna i Usagi odnajdują resztę wojowniczek, które łączą się w grupę, by odnaleźć Księżniczkę Serenity. W poszukiwaniach przeszkadza im Królestwo Ciemności, które szuka Księżniczki, aby ją zgładzić. Przy okazji zagraża ono życiu na Ziemi, zabierając ludziom energię. Wojowniczki starają się do tego nie dopuszczać. Pomaga im w tym tajemniczy zamaskowany młodzieniec, Tuxedo Kamen (Mamoru Chiba). Pod koniec pierwszej serii okazuje się, że poszukiwaną księżniczką jest Usagi, a reinkarnacją jej ukochanego, księcia Królestwa Ziemi, Endymiona, jest Mamoru. W końcu Usagi pokonuje Królestwo Ciemności, ale to dopiero początek przygód jej i reszty bohaterów. Ciekawostki * W pięciu seriach powstało 200 odcinków. Ich lista jest tutaj. * Pierwsze dwa sezony anime Sailor Moon Crystal składają się z 26 odcinków. Trzeci sezon składa się z 13 odcinków. * Za przygotowanie wersji polskiej odpowiedzialna była Agnieszka Kamińska. * W rolę lektora wcieliła się Danuta Stachyra. * W Polsce serial zawitał do Polsatu w latach 1995-1997. Anime emitowano ponownie w latach 1999-2000. * Na Polsacie wyemitowano jedynie 197 odcinków oraz kinówka R (dubbing francuski), ominięte zostały odcinki 45, 46 i 133. Nie wyemitowano również kinówek z serii Super i SuperS oraz odcinków specjalnych: Make-up Sailor Senshi, Ami-chan no Hatsukoi oraz Sailor Moon SuperS Special. Przypisy Zobacz też *Polska wersja *Różnice między mangą a anime Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Czarodziejka z Księżyca